Yours, Mine, and Ours
by TheMissA
Summary: Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson lived very different lives. It's like,they're just not meant for each other. But luckily fate is kind enough to let the 2 souls meet for the first time in college. They're up for a boatload of surprises,including some they've never even dreamt of. This story is about frienship, love, and life.
1. Chapter 1

"Yours, Mine, And Ours."

"Hi. The name's Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, and 19 years old to be exact.

A weird name,I know. I still don't know why my parents chose that name. Hmm, maybe it just seems unique to them. Meh. Anyway, my life has always been.. what's the word? Ah, PERFECT, as you all might say.

I live in a mansion in the mountains of South California. My dad, Stoick Haddock, is actually a very successful business man. His empire has grown all the way to the beautiful shores of Asia. Yep..

And my mom? Valka Haddock, has also a large empire. She runs a talk show that is quite famous here in , perhaps you could say that my family is respected by the whole country and I can get anything that I wanted, which I did.

I have a HUGE room, filled with all kinds of electronic devices. A large swimming pool in my bathroom with a sauna to go with. My very own motorcycle, and a few more things…

You might say I'm lucky. But actually… in my personal opinion, this isn't luck. This isn't fun at all.

All my life, I've been alone. My parents, as you can see, are very,Very,VERY busy. So I often spend my time alone in this big house, with my cat,Toothless. And also the butler,Gobber.

So everyday, the same routine, wake up, eat, go to school, come back home, eat and go to sleep.

UGH! I've had enough of this! And luckily,I'm going to college soon. FINALLY! A chance to meet new people! A chance to start a new life! A chance,To finally, see who I really am. Why am I saying this?

Because well, I'm not actually that type of person who you would want to hang out with. A weirdo, as everyone calls me. I've been bullied my whole life. From the first day I stepped into middle school until the day I graduated from high school. I haven't told anyone about this, because I know they wouldn't care. So I decided to keep it all to myself.

Now I'm going to bed. I'm gonna need all the energy I could ge,t for tomorrow is the day where I leave this house, and sign up for college. Well, goodnight!"

NORMAL P.O.V.

Hiccup closed the black book and puts it in his knapsack before rushing off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and later going to bed. He crawled into his bed and wrapped the sheets around his body. He thought about something for a second before falling straight into a deep sleep, moments later. He felt both nervous, and excited for tomorrow. But he really needs his rest for now.

Meanwhile Toothless, a black American Shorthair with big, round, emerald eyes, stood by his master's bed, purring and licking himself. He then jumped up the bed and settled down between Hiccup's legs, moments before he fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT DAY. (Normal P.O.V.)

Hiccup's eyes flung open. His heart was beating like it hasn't beaten for years. "FINALLY!", screamed his little heart in joy. He was now standing infront of his campus, 'BOYS' HEAVEN' as they all called it.

He waved goodbye to his parents before walking inside with Toothless purring next to his feet. He looked around the hall room as he walked. Boys all over the place. Some were chatting with their friends, while some decided to keep quiet and just mind their own buisnesses. Hiccup walked up the steps that leads to another hall, where his room is. He stood infront of a door that has "STAY AWAY!" written all over it. He shooked his shoulders at Toothless, "Well, it is college after all…". He turned the knob, and walked in slowly.

There were 4 beds altogether, all lined up together in a horizontal line by the window. Hiccup chose the bed that was next to the wall. He settled all his things into his closet and finally lay down on his bed. He took a deep breath, "I wonder who the other 3 guys are…" his heart whispered. But he just shrugged it off and slowly closed his eyes with Toothless sleeping next to his foot.

ASTRID'S P.O.V.

I'm Astrid Hofferson. A regular country girl from North Nashville. I live in a farm with my parents and 2 brothers. So you could say I'm a bit of a..tomboy. But I don't care. Anyway, I just signed up for college today. A bit exciting because well, to be honest, I'm the first one in the family that have made it this far in the studying business. And I'm pretty proud of it.

I have lots of friends back in Nashville. We would go horse riding together every Saturday and sometimes dad would take us to the city on Sundays. Ah, Cities. How I wished I could live in one. I've heard stories about life in the city, and I think it's just wonderful!

Oh, and I'm actually not your average type of girl. I hate make up. YUCK! And what's so good about walking around in high heels and tight skirts? I think they're just a pain in the butt! Litterally. I would prefer sneakers and t-shirts more than anything else, thank you very much!

And there's this family that's like, the MOST popular people in America ever, The Haddocks. And by the looks of them, I think their son, Hicca, or whatever his name is,must be a big jerk! I mean, he rarely interacts with people! Like dude, I know your parents are mega big superstars but at least, talk with people! Well… the life of a millionaire. Why would he talk to us? We're just a poor family from old country style, Nashville.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Astrid smiled as she walked up the steps that leads to her room. Her campus is called, 'Le Ladies Mansion'. Its located right next to the Boys' Heaven. "Why are the names so weird and funny?" thought Astrid to herself. But she just shrugged it off, and focused on where her feet are taking her. After a few minutes of walking, she finally stood infront of a purple door and slowly walked in,examining every inch of the room. There were 4 beds arranged neatly against a wall. Astrid took the bed that has the window view. She arranged all of her things on her study desk, and hang up her clothes in the closet that she's going to share with another girl.

When she finished, she made a quick glance at everything in the room for the last time before walking out with her white, Munchkin cat named Stormfly.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

Hiccup woke up startled by the noise of 2 boys laughing loudly next to him. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Wh-wha…" he stared at the 2 boys who were sitting on the bed next to his.

"Hey! He woke up! Quick! Quick!" said the first boy. "Sheesh! He looks even funnier up close!" laughed the other one. Hiccup just stared with a confused look, when suddenly a tall,skinny and nerdy looking boy walked in and hushed them. " You guys! It's not nice to tease him like that!" he hissed.

"Oh, juist zip it, Fishlegs!" snapped the first boy. "Yeah! What Snotlout said!" said the second one.

"ou too, Tuffnut Thorston!" said Snotlout.

"Fishlegs..? Snotlout? Tuffnut?! Woah.. they have really weird names.." whispered Hiccup to himself. But he took the chance of silence to introduce himself, "Um..hey. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Just call me Hiccup." He smiled warmly at the 3 boys who are now his roomates.

"Hiccup? As in… THE Hiccup Haddock?" Fishlegs' eyes widened. Tuff and Snotlout just gasped.

"Uh….yeah…why?" asked Hiccup nervously.

"WOAH! WOW! WE'RE SHARING THIS ROOM WITH THE SON OF A MILLIONAIRE!" Snotlout screamed in joy. Tuffnut were already jumping up and down in excitement while Fishlegs just clapped his hands. Hiccup facepalmed and sighed, "Oh no…".


	3. Chapter 3

**NORMAL P.O.V**.

Astrid stood by the open door with her eyes widening in surprise. She was speechless. The whole room was a mess! Clothes all over the floor, an unzip bag on the bed next to hers, and 2 other girls arguing by the corner. "Wh..What happened in here?!". Those were the only words that Astrid could spit out. The two girls immediately stopped, and stared at her with an annoyed face. One of them was just about to say something when suddenly another girl walked in and yelled, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP OR SOMETHING?!".

Surprised little Astrid just stared at the three, weird strangers in shock. The third girl caught sight of Astrid's kind-of-scared look and she quickly smiled warmly, "Oh hey there! You must be the new girl in the campus. Astrid, right? I'm Camicazi. But you can call me Cami.". Astrid just nods and smiled back.

"I'm sorry for all this..um.. madness," Cami repositioned her glasses, "Anyway, these two girls, Ruffnut and Heather, will be sharing this room with you and well, me," she giggled softly. Astrid also giggled, walking in beside Camicazi,"Thanks..".

Ruff and Heather gave a deadly glare at each other before welcoming the new girl. "Hi..I'm Heather,"

"And I'm Ruff!", said the other girl. Astrid gave a quick glance at them both before smiling back,"Hi! You can call me Astrid. It's nice to meet you all..", the shy girl sat on her bed with Stormfly jumping onto her lap, and later falling asleep.

Camicazi just smiled at her new roomies. Deep in her little heart, she felt that the four of them will be the bestest friends ever! She closed the door, and sat next to Astrid while Ruff and Heather sat on the bed opposite Astrid and Camicazi's. They started chatting non-stop, asking about each other's backgrounds and interests. Astrid felt so happy that her first day in college turned out well.

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**.

Turns out, the boys whom I'll be sharing this room with, have also very weird names. Hah! That's a start. Anyway, we talked all night about our backgrounds, hopes, families, and well, basically everything!

Snotlout- tall, kind of muscular, black haired and blue eyes. He's kind of popular among the girls because of his handsome looks. He's kind and nice, but could really be a pain in the butt sometimes.

Tuffnut- shorter than Snotlout, skinny, blonde and blue eyes. Now this guy, is like the most 'wanted' student in the whole campus! He's really, really mischevious and full of tricks. He said he has a twin sister named Ruff who's staying in the girls campus that is next to us. But despite all of his pranks and tricks, he could be a really good friend.

Fishlegs- tall,a bit chubby, dorky, blonde and blue eyes. He's the moving 'Google' of this college. He is technically a dork, like me, but he tends to be a bit more.. um, shy. And he is hopeless when it comes to girls. Like me! I think, I've found my best buddies. And the best part is, we are all in the same league! All four of us! We all took Technical Engineering. Which is like, AWESOME! Anyway, its like 3:00 am now, I think.. I should probably get some sleep. The campus's leader told us that we have a full day of classes tomorrow. Can't wait!

**THE NEXT DAY! (HICCUP'S P.O.V.)**

I woke up, feeling as excited as ever! Today is my second day in college, and I'm looking forward of spending it with my new friends. Hopefully I could make more friends by the end of the day. Anyway, I looked at my alarm clock, OH SHOOT! It's already 8.00 A.M.! I'm really late! I quickly got out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed and ran downstairs, joining the others. I got in line. Behind me was Fishlegs, and infront of me was none other than Snotlout. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!", Tuff teased. The others just laughed. Then, the campus's leader, Alvin, ordered us to march to the assembly point.

When we reached there, all the other students were already waiting for us. After that, everyone was grouped up in their leagues before going to their classes. There are like maybe, 70 students in my group.I took a quick glance at everyone in my group. There are students from my campus, the girls' campus, and a few more that are the international students. I have a feeling this semester will be awesome. But then again… maybe not.

**ASTRID'S P.O.V**.

So today is my second day in ..exciting.. NOT! I'm grouped up with some other weirdos from other campuses, and to my surprise, egoistic rich boy,Hiccup Haddock is in the same league as me! I mean, how bonkers is that?! Guess this semester will be filled with so much drama and dullness….Great. Just the type of thing I'm looking for.

Anyway, after the grouping and orientation session, we were sent to our lecture hall to meet the professors and lecturers. The professor that will be guiding us in our computer engineering class in Professor Maddison, or also known as Maddy the Madness.

Meanwhile our technology class will be guided by . Funny name, hah. This world is filled with madness.

**NORMAL P.O.V**.

Once all the students were in the lecture hall, they were told to choose a seat where they will stay for the rest of the semester. Astrid chose a very comfortable seat at the end of the third row of seats by the window, and sat there. After about 20 minutes, everybody was in their places except for one particular person. It was none other than Hiccup. He couldn't find a place to sit because all the girls AND boys kept pulling him roughly to sit next to them. I mean, WHO WOULDN'T? He's the richest guy in college. Who wouldn't want to hang out with him? Well, maybe a young country girl named Astrid. She wouldn't go near him even if the world depends on it! Or at least, that's what she thought…

"Hmm.. Why aren't you sitting, young man? Is there seems to be a problem?", asked with a strict but calm voice.

Hiccup just nods and whispered, "Um..yeah.. I don't have anywhere to sit..".

Professor Maddison glared at every single soul in the hall when suddenly her eyes were locked at an empty seat on the third row, and signaled Hiccup to go there.

Hiccup nods, and walked up the little steps, wiggling himself through the narrow path and finally sat down. He looked to his right. A girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes was staring at him. He smiled shyly, but the girl just turned to the front and focused on what the professor was babbling about.

"Hmm.. well that's.. rude.." whispered Hiccup's little heart. But he then turns back to the front just in time before professor Maddison threw a book right at his face. Luckily, she didn't. So, on she went, talking and chatting about everything she's gonna teach the students in her class. How tough this semester will be, how her rules work and basically everything else.

**ASTRID'S P.O.V**.

FINALLY! After a whole day of classes and frustration, I'm back in my room, with Stormfly purring next to me and lying on my bed. "Ah… this is nice…" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly the door flung open, and my other roomates stomped in chatting happily. "Oh, Hey there Astrid! " greeted Camicazi as she drops her bag on the floor and jumped on her bed, which is next to mine. Heather and Ruff did the same thing, except their beds were opposite mine and Camicazi's.

"So.. how was your first day of classes?" Heather askd, excited.

"Pretty much… boring, I guess…. I don't know.. " I answered back sleepily. Hey, running around the university looking for the lecture halls aren't easy okay? It's very tiring.

"Hm… are you sure..?" suddenly Ruffnut smirked.

"Wh-What do you mean?' I asked confused while sitting up straight.

"Oh c'mon… You think we didn't know?" Camicazi joined.

"Don't know about what?"

"That heartthrobe rich boy, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock is in the same league as you… Damn girl! You're so lucky!" Heather said, giggling and blushing. In fact, I caught sight of both Cami and Ruff blushing too! OH MY GOD!

"WHAT?! Hiccup? A heart throbe? Girls! You can't be serious?!" I exploded.

"what?... He's hot!" Cami defended.

"Yeah! And not to mention cute!" Heather giggled.

"And covered with green! As in money…" Ruff's eyes flashed.

"Wh-I..I.. " I was speechless! And now they really can't know that the boy.. that was seating next to me in 's class just now.. was.. Hiccup.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I felt a switch exploding inside me.


	4. Chapter 4

**So hey guys! :D I'm sooooooo sorry for the late update I'm very very busy. But I'll try to update as soon as I can! I promise~ I hope you guys understand :3 Anyway, HERE'S CHAPTER4! Hope you like it ('3')**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**.

Hiccup walked into his room and immediately collapsed on his bed. Fishlegs was already lying in his bed with Toothless snuggling up to him. Tuff was taking a shower, meanwhile Snotlout was playing a video game on his I-Phone. "ugh…" Hiccup groaned as he rubbed his head.

"So… what was it like sitting next to a country girl?" Snotlout broke the silence, still playing the game known as Flappy Birds.

"Well…she's a bit quiet... but, meh." Answered Hiccup.

"Good luck on that." Said Fishlegs before opening his Percy Jackson novel and started reading.

"What did I miss?" suddenly Tuff walked in.

"Nothing.." Hiccup yawned.

Tuff shook his shoulders and walked to his bed. Suddenly Snotlout yelled loudly, making the three boys jump straight off their beds in surprise.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?!" Hiccup asked, still surprised.

"This good for nothing game is driving me nuts! That stupid, green bird keeps falling off those damn poles! ARGH!" Snotlout exploded.

The boys just shook their heads and laughed while Snotlout threw his phone straight into his knapsack. Luckily it didn't break, or else there will be a yelling baby exploding into tears tonight.

Hiccup took a quick shower and then climbed into his bed. Fishlegs turned off the lights and they all fell asleep. Well, except for Hiccup. He just can't stop thinking about the girl that was sitting next to him that morning. How her blue eyes shone, her blonde hair falling beautifully down her shoulders, Her breathtaking gaze.. "Wow…" Hiccup muttered. He shook his head and slowly closed his eyes, but with hopes on seeing her again tomorrow.

NEXT MORNING.

It was a beautiful morning in the University of California. The sun is shining brightly over the gorgeous landscapes of the university's botanical gardens. The birds chirping and singing happily from tree to tree. All the students were fast asleep, snoring or maybe chilling in the cafeteria. Just peace, quiet, and calmness. Everything was right in the world.. or so everyone thought it was.

"HURRY UP YOU MEATHEADS! DON'T TELL ME YOUR STRENGTH IS THE SAME OF A JELLYFISH'S HEAD!" A loud, strict voice suddenly echoed throughout the whole college, making every single students, even the teachers, jump in surprise!

"C'MON YA CUTTLING CUTTLEFISH! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS! THROW AWAY ALL THOSE GIRLIE WHINES AND CRIES, AND START ACTING LIKE A MAN! C'MON! PUT YER BACKS INTO IT!" Alvin screamed at the top of his lungs, followed by the groans of the boys of the Boys' Heaven campus. They were forced to do 50 pump-ups and push-ups, so early in the morning. And it's not even 8 'o' clock yet!

"1…..2….. 3…" the boys groaned as they pushed their bodies with just their arms' strength. Snotlout, who is also popular for his toughness and strength, seemed to be the most active and charismatic among them all. Meanwhile Tuff, Fishlegs, Hiccup, and the others just forced their arms to hold their body weights for as long as they could, and were sweating like a crazy, retarded platypus or something. I mean, dude, doing 50 pump-ups at 7 in the morning is no joking matter.

Meanwhile, staring from a distance, are the girls from Le Ladies' Mansion campus. Giggling and blushing at the sight of 50 'Romeos', as they call them, doing push-ups and showing off their muscles. Everyone except well,… you guessed it!

Astrid Hofferson just stood by the door, watching the other girls swarm the corridors to take a good look at the so-called-romeos.(But everyone knew that most of the girls were there just to watch fellow hearthrobe, Hiccup Haddock.)

She then turned, walking inside her room to her study desk and sat there. Since there will be no classes for today, because it's "GET TO KNOW YOUR COLLEGE BUDDIES A LITTLE BETTER" day, she might as well just do a little studying or maybe finish her Nora Roberts novel. Astrid took out a blue, hard-cover book and started writing down a few things she learned yesterday in it. It was more like of a journal, rather than a diary. She wrote about her new roomates, lecturers, and also, a little something about the boy who will be sitting next to her for the rest of the semester, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

"He's a little cute… I guess…" she thought when she heard the naughty squeals and giggles of the girls outside her room. But she quickly shook her head and continued on her writing.

After about 30 minutes, all the girls went back to their rooms with red, shimmering cheeks. As Heather, Ruff and Cami stepped into their room, they were greeted with a spicey, hot, satire.

"Hey Girls! Are you b- OH! Finally decided to come in, did you? I thought you were gonna stand out there the whole day." Astrid sneered as she looked out the window located next to her bed, giving her the view of one of the boys' room. And to her surprise, at that very exact moment, a very familiar face suddenly walked into that particular room. Her eyes automatically widens. "oh poo".

Those were the only words that came out from her mouth. The other three girls just smirked with their arms crossed.

"Why so shocked, dear Astrid?" Cami asked cheekily.

"That's…. That's…" Astrid muttered.

"Well, I'm suprised that you didn't know. Meet our new neighbor. Horrendous Haddock with his three henchmen, Snotlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut Throston, and Fishlegs Ingerman." Ruff explained sarcastically.

"This is not good." Just as Astrid was about to rush out of the room, Hiccup looked through his window, saw Astrid, and quickly smiled as he wipes his forehead with a small towel. "THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" shouted the blonde haired girl as she ran out the room, with the laughter of her three roomies echoing through the corridors.

"Okay. What just happened?" Snotlout asked as he entered his room and accidently saw the awkward eye-contact moment between Hiccup and Astrid from window to window. Hiccup turned with a confused look, " I have no idea". But the boys just shrug it off, thinking everything is okay.

The students were given the time off during the afternoon, so they could take a rest or do whatever they want before some events later at night.

Later that evening, all the students were told to assemble at the college's sports field. It is quite huge, About two times the size of a normal soccer field. And as usual, the boys of The Boys' Heaven are lined up next to the girls of Le Ladies' Mansion. So, there was a huge racquet of cheeky whistles and giggles coming from the students of those two campuses. Everyone were in their sports attire. For boys, a t-shirt and a pair of shorts up till the knees while for the girls, still a t-shirt, but with shorts up till above the knees a little.

"SILENCE! SILENCE EVERYONE! The Headmistress has a few words to say. SO PAY ATTENTION OR YOU'LL GET SMACK IN THE HEAD!" yelled , zipping up all 200 mouths in that field. Then, the headmistress stepped forward with a bright,welcoming smile. She's wearing a dark blue blouse and a black mini skirt, with a pair of glasses.

"Welcome, new students. I notice some of you here are not from around here,right? Well, It's a huge pleasure to meet all of you. I'm , your college's headmistress. If you have any problems about your studies, you may turn to me for advice and support." She smiled before continueing, "Well, I see you are all excited for this semester. Meeting new people, discovering new things, and finding out the true potential inside you. Anyway, I think this is enough for now, I'm hoping on seeing you again my dear students. Remember! Play hard, Learn Hard. Thank you." winked before stepping down from the little stage followed by the applause of the excited students.

"Thank you, , for that welcoming speech. Now, let's start with the first activity for the evening, old-class DODGEBALL!" Mr. Armstrong smiled, with the cheers of the students.

"uh oh…dodgeball? This is not good.." Fishlegs,who's stamina is a bit low when it comes to sports, quickly shook his head.

"Oh c'mon! Chill, brothers! This will be fun.." Snotlout tried to comfort him.

"I hate to admit it but… dodgeball is,kind of fun.. sometimes." Hiccup smiled.

"I totally agree. DODGEBALL IS AWESOME!" said Tuff, followed with the excited cheers of the other boys.

Meanwhile the girls had a totally different opinion….

"Dodgeball? What's that?" Astrid asked.

"You don't know what dodgeball is?" Cami asked back.

"Obviously not. Dodgeball, my dear, is a game where we get to destroy someone's dignity…" sneered Ruffnut.

"oh please, Ruff. Stop flooding the poor girl's mind with your lame jokes. Dodgeball is a game where someone or in this case, some people will throw balls at us, and we have to dodge them. If you get hit, you're out!" explained Heather solemnly.

"Oh…. Dodgeball sounds ineteresting." Astrid nods.

"Oh, it very painful too. Anyway, lets go! We're in the dodging team. Along with the boys from The Boys' Heaven. C'mon!" Without wasting any time, Cami grabbed her friends' hands and dragged them all to the playing site, joining the boys.

The throwing team consists of students from the other two international campuses, and they all took their places.

"ALRIGHT YOU MUTTONHEADS! GAME STARTS IN 3….2….1! PREEEEEEEEEEETT!" blew the whistle loudly, and the game immediately started.

Balls all over the place. Red balls flying in the air, red balls landing on the ground, red balls hitting someone's face, just red balls. Everywhere.

"Oh shoot…" mumbled both Astrid and Hiccup, at the very same time, but at different places.

"INCOMING! BRACE YOURSELVES!" yelled Snotlout to the other students who were in the dodging team. Hiccup ran to the left, then to the right, then to the left again. He didn't know what he was supposed to do! Everyone around him was panicking and running all around the field like little baby hamsters.

"What to do… What to do.." Astrid whispered to herself. She looked around, at the same time successfully dodging the balls that were shot right at her. Suddenly she turned around, only to find a very familiar face, staring back at her, not realizing that a ball is heading towards right at her….

Hiccup gasped, and quickly ran towards her. "Look Out!" he yelled, but it seems that it's not getting any attention from her. Astrid started running, not noticing Hiccup infront of her when suddenly… BAM! The sound of two big watermelons falling to the ground silenced the whole field. Everyone froze,with their necks stretching up longer, to find who in the world just fell?!

"Ow…." Groaned Astrid as she sat up straight, rubbing her head. She glared at the form infront of her, who was too busy rubbing his back that he didn't even notice the death glare Astrid was giving him. When he finally gained conscious and was up on his feet again, Hiccup immediately apologized,

"Oh gods! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No… no.., It's okay." Astrid stood up before continuing, "After all, I AM just an ordinary girl from an ordinary farm. Why would you even notice me? You are, after all, a HUGE star in the country. Respected by others.. Loved by the teachers.. Why could you possibly notice me at all?" she said sarcastically.

"Excuse me, But I said I'm sorry! I really DIDN'T mean to bump into you! YOU were the one who didn't notice me shouting from a distance. And now you're telling me to back off?! Well, if that is a problem to you, I would like to say, I'M SORRY, AND I SOLEMNLY PROMISE I'LL NEVER BUMP INTO YOU AGAIN, MISS HOFFERSON." Hiccup immediately snapped.

Astrid felt a little defenseless. This was the very first time in her whole life that a boy managed to shut her up. She opened her mouth, trying to fight back, but the words are somehow stuck somewhere inside her throat. There was a slight "ooooohhhhh" coming from the crowd that were watching the little argument. She narrowed her eyes at Hiccup, and he responded back with the same thing.

"EHEM, EHEM." quickly stepped in.

"Now, now.. don't be mad with each other. It was just a little accident! And accidents happens all the time, whether it's intentionally, or not. So why don't we shake hands, and end this friendly war. Hmm?" she smiled kindly, with hopes that the two students would cooperate and forgive each other.

"NO! NEVER!" the cries of both Hiccup and Astrid echoed through the whole field. It was so quiet, that the only sound they could hear are the whispers of the wind in the air.

"This is not good…" murmured both Hiccup and Astrid's friends.

"Really not good..."

* * *

**What do you think of this story? Please review! I really need your help! And don't worry. (SPOILER ALERT) They might be fighting now, but everything will work out xD just wait and see! :) anyway, THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME UP TO THIS POINT! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT :D and i know my english is a bit.. well, *sound of a balloon exploding* MOVING ON, if the way I write seems weird to you, maybe that's because I'm a Role-player in Instagram once. Add ME! :D**

**Twitter - httydfanatic )(I post weird things xD)**

**Instagram - _justalittlestar_ (I post things about my fandom and stuff. ooh and also things you didn't know about the characters in this story xD)**

**Oh and if you're wondering where Stormfly and Toothless are lurking around most of the time, well they're actually sent to the college's pet centre, where all the students' pets are kept when the students' are in class or doing something. so yeah :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**NORMAL P.O.V**.

After the little 'World War 3' at the field, the students were immediately sent back to their rooms to get ready for the welcoming dinner that night. At precisely 8:00 PM, all the students were already in the grand dining hall, taking their seats when , the college's supervisor a.k.a. the Technical students' computer engineering lecturer, walked up on to the stage with a bright, welcoming smile.

"Welcome, dear students." She began, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am . Your college's head supervisor. If you have any problems, referring to the dorms or toilet issues, you may talk to me. But for now, let's just have fun, and enjoy the marvelous food our dear headmistress had provided. So, what are you waiting for? DIG IN GUYS!" she giggled, followed by the applause of the students, before she steps down from the stage and the students quickly started eating.

The food was…quite scrumptious. A big plate of mac and cheese, with a tall glass of coke or pepsi. And if that is not enough, each student will get a bowl full of ice cream with assorted flavours. Everone thought it was awesome! Hiccup, however, did not have the same idea. The dude is still upset with what happened at the field just now. He just sat there with his arms crossed, staring at the food infront of him blankly. I mean, c'mon. He's just beginning to like her- but after what happened just now, he has very big doubts that she'll accept him as a friend.

"Dude… why aren't you eating your dinner?" Fishlegs asked kindly, before scooping a whole spoon of ice cream into his mouth.

"Mmffff- Are you-gonna eat that?" asked Tuff, who's mouth is filled with melting macaroni and cheese.

Hiccup just shook his head, and pushed his plate over to Tuff. He then stood up, and walked to the buffet.

"I think it's best if we leave him alone…. And just enjoy the food!" said Snotlout before taking a few gulps of his coke.

**ASTRID'S P.O.V**.

I actually didn't want to go to the dinner tonight because my head still hurts. But the other girls forced me to. Oh gods… Now I'm in a strapless dark blue, sparkling dress by Gucci- that I borrowed from Cami. My hair is tied up in a bun with a small, cute butterfly hair clip to keep my fringe secured. My makeup is very light, and every single thing was done by our very own beauty expert, Camicazi.

I looked into the mirror and sighed, "Are you girls sure I look okay?"

"You look amazing, Astrid. Don't worry about it!" confirmed Heather.

"Yeah! We're positive! All the boys would freak out if they ever saw you. I bet they'll fall in love straight away!" Cami teased, and we all giggled.

"yeah right…" I rolled my eyes. These girls are just trouble-seekers!

"Astrid, you look beautiful. Now let's go! I'm starving to death!" Ruff said, running out of the room.

We giggled and walked out from the room, closed the door and set off towards the dining hall.

When we got there, everyone was eating or maybe talking with their friends. I could say it was really.. stunning. The girls took their places at the table and started eating, but I didn't. I just smiled and walked to the buffet, examining every inch of the place. It did felt a little lonely… and awkward. But I just have to learn to live with it. I kept walking, staring at all the food that was served at the buffet. I was in my own world. Not noticing anything or anyone around me…..

**NORMAL P.O.V**.

Hiccup was walking away from the buffet with a small glass of sparkling apple sider when he suddenly and accidently bumped into someone, making the glass slip out of his fingers and the juice slobbering all over the place!

"I'm so sorry!" Hiccup yelped.

"HEY!" yelled the person, as she looked at her dress and held the area where the juice splashed, "ARE YOU BLI-" she suddenly gasped.

His eyes automatically widened.

Their eyes locked.

Both of them were now standing right infront of each other, their clothes covered with apple sider.

"I…I'm so sorry!" Hiccup quickly apologized when he saw her gawking at him.

Astrid shook her head and wiped the area where the juice splashed with a tissue. She stayed silent.

Hiccup did the same to his black jacket and white when the stain finally disappeared, they looked at each other again.

"I..I really am. Trust me, I didn't mean to bump into you. Neither now, or at the field just now." He muttered slowly with hopes that she'll forgive him.

Astrid sighed, "It's okay… and, I guess, I-I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have exploded like that.."

They both looked down at the floor.

"So… does this mean.. we're cool?" he asked shyly.

"Y-Yeah… I guess so." She muttered back.

"So yeah… I.. should be going…" he slowly turned.

"Y-Yeah… me too.."

So they both smiled at each other for a few seconds, before turning around completely and walked away as fast as they could.

"Phew…" they both mumbled.

After a few hours, the dinner finally ended and everyone went back to their dorms. It was 1 AM.

All the students lazily changed into their PJs and got into bed. Tomorrow, they will get back to their normal routines. Classes, quizzes, tasks, projects, etc.

**HICCUP P.O.V**.

After I changed into my PJs, I snuck into my room only to find the others already fast asleep. I creeped into my bed and took a last look through the window. And there she was, lying down on her bed, watching the it looks like her other friends have already passed out, just like these guys.

Oh yeah! We had another accidental encounter with each other just now. I was holding a glass of apple juice and I really didn't notice her infront of me. Suddenly we bumped into each other and both our clothes were covered with the juice. I quickly told her that I was sorry, and thank goodness she accepted my apology.

She actually looked pretty when she's smiling. Wow.. And she's smiling right now! Wait… She's smiling at me! Oh Gods! I quickly smile back, and she turned and maybe fell asleep.

I hope I get to see her again.. oh wait. I do! She's sitting right next to me in class! I have the feeling that tomorrow will be amazing… But right now, I'm really tired. So I close my eyes, and fell asleep a few minutes later.

**THE NEXT DAY -NORMAL P.O.V**.

Astrid's eyes flung open. She turned to look at her alarm clock, OH SHOOT! It's already 8:00 AM and class starts at 8:30! She jumped out of bed,took a quick 5 minutes shower,got dressed, ate a few crackers and rushed out of the room with her sling bag hanging around her neck. Her roomies had already left for their classes, and so did the boys. She managed to catch the sight of Hiccup and his friends leaving their room when she ran out her campus.

She reached the lecture hall at exactly 8:29 AM. She quickly ran up the steps and got to her seat. Hiccup was already there, in the seat next to hers. He smiled at her as she sat down,taking deep breathes.

"I assume you woke up late?" he raised an eyebrow.

She could only manage a nod and was breathing heavily. Man, she had never ran that fast before. After a few minutes walked in with her usual bright smile, "Good morning students."

"Good Morning ." the students answered.

"So, how was your night? Good? Bad? I don't care. Right now is my class, and we will focus on computer engineering only. Nothing more, Nothing less." She said sternly. The students nod.

"Wow… she's very strict even for an oldie." Snotlout, who was sitting next to Hiccup, whispered.

Hiccup shook his head while the others giggled. "That's not funny, you know. What if she heard you?" Astrid snapped.

"Oh I heard him alright." Suddenly the giggles stop, and was staring straight into Snotlout's eyes.

"Uh oh…" everyone whispered. Snotlout gulped when the lecturer signaled him to come to the front. He got up from his seat, and slowly walked to the front, standing next to the stern lady.

"Now.." said , looking at Snotout. "This young fellow right here, would like to share something with all of us. Please, do continue . I would also like to hear what you were whispering to your friends just now."

"I…I.. uh…" Snotlout stammered.

"I uh.. I was just… uh, saying that.. y-you are a wonderful young lady. Beautiful, smart and intelligent that's what you are yes that's you." He said really fast and nervously. He could see the 35 year old woman blush a little.

"Hmm.. well you know me." (short for Carolina) smirked, "Alright, you can go back to your seat, ."

Snotlout muttered a 'Thank You', and quickly sat down.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other giggling a little but quickly stopped when the strict lecturer began talking again.

"Now, I'm just going to teach you guys a few basics about Computer Engineering. Then, you will get a task project. Understood?", all the students nod. So, the next 45 minutes of class was filled with babbles about computer engineering. And after she finished, she grouped everyone with a pair and told them to make a website and present it by the beginning of next week.

Hiccup was paired with Astrid (they had a little argument about it but everything turned out alright).

Snotlout with Tuff, and Fishlegs with some nerd from England. After everyone was paired up, the class was dismissed and everyone packed their things and swarmed the doors.

Hiccup stood up, swinging his knapsack behind his back and looked at Astrid, "So… today, 5 PM at Starbucks?" he asked randomly.

She nods before standing up, and they both walked out the hall. It was 9 AM, and they will have another class at 2:00 PM. Hiccup chose to spend his leisure time at the library. And since Astrid had nothing to do because her friends are not back yet, she might as well join him.

The duo chose a comfortable spot near the aircond. They both sat down infront each other, and started discussing about their new task.

"So… What should we put in the website? I mean, what should it be about?" Hiccup started.

"Hmm.. I don't know." Astrid answered flatly while reading her Nora Roberts novel.

Hiccup sighed, "Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything but, if we're going to do this task, we have to do it together. There can't be any interruptions. And that means, no phones, no texting whatsoever, and definitely no No-ra Roberts novels." He gestured at her book.

Astrid raised an eyebrow and frowns as she closes the book and slams it on the table, making Hiccup jump a little in surprise.

"Fine, Mr-No-Fun-Time," she rolled her eyes when he smiled. "So what should we do now?" she asked as she crossed her arms and paying full attention to him.

"Well, like I said before, what should the website be about? Animals? Plants? Fashion?" Hiccup said solemnly.

Astrid thought for a moment.

"Hmm... how about, all the different life styles that ever existed on Earth? Like, how people in the country live their daily lives? Or how people survive in the city? You know.. something like that." Astrid said, with hopes that he will agree with this idea.

Hiccup immediately smiled.

"That's it! You're a genius! Now that we have our main topic, we should probably start working on the website." He said excitedly.

Astrid smiled and nod. She felt so relieved that Hiccup agreed with her idea. She was afraid he might think of her as a weirdo,nor a lame partner, but.. as you all witnessed, he didn't.

A few hours passed, and they finally stopped when the clock struct 1 in the evening. At first, they searched and gathered all the information they needed for their topic. It took them the whole afternoon, as it was not that easy as it looks. Hiccup was on the computer, while Astrid ran around the library looking for the related books. They haven't had enough time to start working on the website, but at least one of the hard jobs is done.

At precisely 1:30 PM, that is after lunch, the duo rushed back to the lecture hall for their next class, which is 'Hard Core' Tech Science, as the students call it. They got into their seats just in time before the other students swarmed the doors to get in. A few minutes passed. It was now 5 minutes past 2, and : Their British-origin lecturer for High Tense English, still hasn't showed up.

"Hm… well this is kind of odd." Hiccup whispered to the girl next to him. "Usually is never late."

"I know right… maybe he took the day off?" Was the reply. Not moments after that, a young man came running in and yelled, "SIR MIDDLETON TOOK THE DAY OFF! CLASS DISMISSED!" Then, he ran out again.

The students stared at each other for a second before bursting out in cheers of laughter and excitement. They grabbed their bags and swarmed the doors like bees. The only two forms that remained in that hall were Hiccup and Astrid ; both gawking at the door.

After a minute of silence, Hiccup stood up and gave her a slight smile. "Coming?"

She nods in response, standing up slowly and they both walked out the hall. They just stayed silent through the whole way.

'This is… awkward.' Whispered her little heart.

'Think of something to talk about.C'mon! Think!' His heart shouted.

Both wanted to talk, wanted to get to know each other a little better, but they just can't construct the perfect sentence. After a long, 25 minute walk to Astrid's campus, Hiccup finally dared open his mouth.

"So,.. 5 PM this evening, then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, cool. Um.. bye, then." He quickly trotted off to his campus, mumbling things to himself as he disappeared into the building.

Astrid just giggled and shook her head, as she walked her way up the steps ; going to her room.

"Phew.." She whispered as she entered her room. Only Ruffnut was there, playing a merry-like tune on her guitar. Astrid smiled and collapsed on the bed.

"What's up, princess? I thought you had class at 2 PM?" Ruff asked, still playing her guitar.

"Well, let's just say that the lecturer didn't showed up and I had to walk all the way here with my new partner." Astrid did blushed a little, but she managed to hid it.

"Oh.. wait, what new partner?" Ruffnut stopped, and stared at the girl lying on the bed infront of hers, smirking.

"Uh.. um, well.. he's.. he's.. uh.." Astrid suddenly stammered. She quickly sat up, only to find Hiccup smiling at her through the window. She blushed again and smiled back before he turned away.

"Ah…I see…" Ruff whispered cheekily.

"Shh! Please.. don't let the other girls know!"

"Yeah, too late sweetie. We already did." Suddenly Heather walked in with Cami following behind her.

"Wait! Hiccup is Astrid's partner?!" Cami smiled at Astrid.

"Uh..yeah…" Was the reply.

"OMG!" The girls squealed in delight. Astrid face-palmed.

"So, the cutie's now your partner?" Tuff asked blankly as he walked pass Hiccup.

"Yeah….." Hiccup answered slowly.

"Cool." Said Snotlout, who was playing Angry Birds on his phone.

"Nice.. good luck on that task though." Fishlegs encouraged.

"Yeah, thanks." Said Hiccup.

* * *

**So heyya! What do you think? Again, so sorry for the late update . really busy with school tasks. Anyway, will be uploading chap 6 soon! so stay tuned! (^3^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for the late update! Again. *sighs* School has been really pulling me off the laptop for a while. But hey, at least I finished it right? XD Anyway, before you go any further, listen to this first - watch?v=x94m407UJSI - Trust me, it has something to do with this chapter. Okay then! Already listened to it? Good. Now carry on strolling.**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**.

A few hours passed, and both Hiccup and Astrid met at a local Starbucks near their college as planned. They chose a cosy and hidden two persons table near some flowers in beautifully crafted flower pots. They sat down. Hiccup brought up his laptop and switched it on. Astrid took out all the notes she had gathered and a thumbdrive. They were all set for their task.

"Alright. I'll start up the website, then you could put in all the information and details." Hiccup said with a smile and putting on his glasses before his head disappeared somewhere behind the screen.

"Okay!" Was Astrid's answer. She then focused on the notes, highlighting the important points.

30 minutes had passed. And yet, Hiccup still hasn't finished with the website. Astrid find it was boring to wait, so she ordered some toasts for her and Hiccup to share. She blushed at the thought but quickly shrugged it off, thinking it's cool. Moments later her order arrived and she looked at Hiccup as she took a slice.

"Yo dragon boy! The toasts are here. Eat them before they get cold." Astrid informed.

Hiccup's eyes gaze off the computer screen, lowering his glasses as he smiled. "Cool." He closed the laptop and pushed it aside. "Geez, I'm starving! And what is the time now?" He asked as he took a bite of the crunchy French butter toasts.

"It's 5:40. What's the rush? Tomorrow is Saturday, right? Relax.. We have two more days to prepare! " Astrid answered blankly.

Hiccup raised a brow, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Astrid's eyes narrowed for a second before widening again. She gasped and face-palmed.

"Dang it! I forgot! A 3 PM class right? Ugh… But it's okay! We still have Sunday!" She brightened up.

Hiccup giggled a little.

"Yeah, You have Sunday to prepare. I don't. Some of the boys at campus, including me, have signed up as volunteers to teach the other students music lessons every Sunday down at the college's Music and Drama room." He explained.

"Oooh…" Was her only reply.

"Anyway, Why do you keep calling me 'Dragon Boy'?" Hiccup asked, pretending that he doesn't know.

Astrid smirked."Seriously?"

"What?"

"You think I didn't know?"

Hiccup stayed silent and she noticed his cheeks turning pink.

"You keep drawing dragon figures in your notebook in class. And.. I guess, they're KIND OF cool.." She looked down at her notes.

Hiccup tried to hold back a proud smile, but he just couldn't. "Thanks…."

They both stayed silent for a few minutes. It was very awkward.

"Uh, anyway, enough talking. Let's get this thing done." Astrid's voice broke the silence and also Hiccup's thoughts.

"oh uh yeah! Okay!" He opened his laptop again, clicked on a link and gave the laptop to her so she could do her part of the task.

She grabbed her notes and started doing what she must. She typed in all the information and details they had gathered just now. And while she was doing that, Hiccup was busy enjoying the last 2 pieces of toasts and sipping the hot coffee he just ordered. Once in a while, Astrid would look up over the screen to see what her partner is doing.

"He.. actually looks kinda cute with those glasses on….." She thought to herself. But she shakes her head and focused back on her work.

After about an hour of typing and eating, their task is finally complete! They downloaded the file into Astrid's thumbdrive and packed all of their things. It was 6.45 PM and raining lightly. They walked outside of the café and Astrid took out her blue umbrella.

"Wanna share?" She offered. Hiccup shook his head and smiled.

"I guess I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Yeah." She replied. They waved goodbye before she set off and moments later, she was out of his sight.

He sighed and looked at the rain blankly.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and get a cold tomorrow." He started walking towards his campus, getting wetter and wetter within every step.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Hiccup was the first one to wake up. It was still raining, but not that heavy. He stayed in bed that morning, and kept staring out the window. He kept staring at this particular form sitting by her window : Astrid Hofferson. He knew she didn't notice him, so he didn't turn.

Astrid was the second one to open her eyes. Ruffnut had already left the room for her class. Camicazi and Heather were still sound asleep. And since they didn't have any classes today, Astrid guessed that they will stay in bed the whole day. Now, Astrid was sitting by her window, looking at the water droplets that landed on the stain glass. She drew her fingers all around the smooth surface, enjoying the calm moment.

Hiccup sighed. He knew, that deep in his little heart, he wanted to be more than just friends. His heart was yelling 'GO FOR IT!' while his mind was begging don't. But he just… can't. He can't deny the fact that, that ordinary-no. Extraordinary young woman right there, has managed to make him go crazy. How her blue eyes gazed. How her bright, cheery smile widens. How her beautiful blonde hair falls off her shoulders. He just can't stop staring at her.

Astrid suddenly looked up when she felt like she was being watched. Her heart stopped beating for a second as her eyes were locked on his. WOW.

She never noticed the way his green eyes shone. The way his freckles were splashed all over his cute nose. They way his bangs covered half of his eyes.

Astrid quickly blinked, and gave him a warm smile. She could see him smiling back, but the image was not that clear.

"Oh gawd. Oh gods!" Hiccup felt so happy that he wanted to jump till the heavens! Unfortunately… he couldn't do that so he just sat there smiling like an idiot. DUH!

"She's smiling at me! ME!" His heart screamed. How wonderful this moment is. Oh, please don't let it end!

Hiccup bit his lip when suddenly his happiness was disturbed by a very horrible sound.

"Not again!" He beamed.

It was Snotlout. He just wouldn't stop snoring like a retarded dinosaur! Tuff moved a little, but he just surrendered and got out of bed mumbling.

Fishlegs tried to stuff his ears with some ear muffs, but the snores were too loud. Soon enough he also gave up and jumped out of bed grumpily. Both of them walked to Hiccup's bed, and collapsed on it.

Hiccup face-palmed followed by the groans of the other boys next door.

Astrid, who was watching from a distance, started laughing.

She noticed that the other boys started opening the windows, one room at a time. Hiccup did the same, and they all started shouting in the morning rain.

"Shut him up! We wanna sleep!" Yelled someone.

"We're trying too!" Tuff yelled back.

"Well then, Try Harder! He's Killing ME!" Shouted another.

"Excuse Me, But We Are Not His Mother!" Was the answer.

And at that sight, Astrid laughed harder and harder, waking up the other girls.

"Mmm…" Heather groaned.

"Astrid… shut up." Cami mumbled angrily as she turned and pressed a pillow over her ears.

Astrid took no notice and kept laughing, tears filling up her eyes.

"SNOTLOUT!" A yell came from the room opposite her window. She quickly watched.

"Tuff… calm down.." Fishlegs tried to reason.

"Put down that pillow.. c'mon.." Hiccup's voice echoed slowly.

Tuff held the pillow high, threatning to slap Snotlout if he lets out another snore.

"KKKKRRROOAAAHHNNGG…." A loud, horrible sound echoed through the corridors of The Boys' Heaven campus.

"THAT'S IT!" Tuff tried to strangle Snotlout but both his arms were quickly grabbed by Hiccup and Fishlegs. "LEMME GO!" Tuff struggled.

"OH MY GOD!" Astrid just couldn't handle the 'overdose' drama and just fell backwards ; laughing really hard with tears streaming down her face.

"Mm… Astrid!" Cami bolted up furiously. But Astrid was not scared even for a little bit. Heather sat up a few seconds later and immediately started laughing hard too.

"What's so funny?" Cami asked impatiently. Both Heather and Astrid's hands were shaking when they slowly pointed at the window opposite theirs. Without any questions Camicazi turned her head, and burst out laughing moments later.

"Tuffnut! Calm down!" Hiccup shouted as his grip on Tuff's arms got tighter. Boy, this guy is surely strong.

Snotlout opened a blury eye, staring directly at the rampaging Tuff. He immediately sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking innocent. "W-Wha..?" Snotlout mumbled sleepily as he yawned.

"Tuffnut! Get a hold of yourself!" Fishlegs slapped his friend. After that not-so-painful slap, Tuff immediately went back to his senses. He shook his head a little and Hiccup slowly lets go of him.

Both Hiccup and Fishlegs looked at each with sighs of relief. The whole campus calmed down, and the furious morning breeze became peaceful again. Astrid, Heather and Camicazi also finally calmed down and were trying to catch their breaths again. Snotlout stared at his roomies confused.

"My life. Is filled. With craziness." Hiccup said before he collapsed on his bed.

Fishlegs and Tuff started giggling and so did Snotlout. They laughed at each other before collapsing on their respective beds too. Man. That so-called-calm morning just had the craziest mayhem ever. Like, EVER.

~**A FEW HOURS LATER**~

Students from all around the college started filling the empty lecture hall. After a couple of seconds, all the seats were full and a tall, young man walked in. He lowered his glasses and smiled at the students.

"Evening students." greeted.

"Good evening sir." Was the response.

Astrid just couldn't help but giggle at the boy next to her. Everytime he turned at her, she'll start to giggle and snigger. Hiccup kept rolling his eyes and wiping his watery red nose with a tissue. He got a cold. Due to the cold weather. What?

"Firstly, I would like to apologise for being absent yesterday. My mother was sick. I hope you guys understand, hmm?"The lecturer stamped on an innocent smile. The students nod, accepting his apology and soon the class started. Hiccup just won't stop sneezing through the whole one hour followed with the chuckles of Astrid Hofferson. Snotlout, Tuff and Fishlegs had to move away from the duo because they thought that Hiccup's cold was contagious.

60 minutes .Middleton reminded everyone about their new project – "How to Impress the Audience." And again, Hiccup was partnered up with Astrid. After everyone had left the building, Astrid stood up and slung on her bag. "Hey dragon boy. Wake up!" She shaked his arm - Yes, Hiccup was sleeping like a baby with his face buried in his arms. He groaned when he felt his arm being shaken roughly. "What?"

"Come on sleepy head. Let's go! Your friends have left you. And if you don't get your ass up, I'm afraid I have no choice but to force you up the hard way."

"_Okay, Okay! I'm up!_" He mumbled sleepily as he looked up at her with his messy hair and watery nose. Oh and his glasses were now at the tip of his round nose, just waiting to fall.

"_Aww.. don't you look precious!_" She started laughing. He rubbed his eyes and adjusted his glasses so they were in a comfortable position. He ruffled his hair a little and stood up before letting out a loud sneeze. "AH-CHOOOOO!" The sound echoed through the large hall – making Astrid laugh harder. He rolled his eyes before smiling and walking to the entrance. "_You coming Blondie_?"

Astrid nods, slowly calming down and walked down to him. She went pass him and went straight to the cafeteria. Damn, she was hungry after all that laughing. Hiccup followed behind.

**T**he cafeteria was very busy. Lots of students often go there to waste off their leisure time. Astrid chose a nice, cosy spot near some bushes and pink Sakura trees with a small fountain that made a beautiful background scenery. Hiccup sat at the same table too. They smiled at each other before ordering their lunch and started talking.

"_So.. You're from Nashville_?" Hiccup started while taking a sip of his ice lemon tea drink.

"_Yeah_." Astrid nods shyly.

Hiccup smiled and continued, "_What does it feel like to live in a farm_?"

**S**he looked up at him before smiling back. "_Well, It's quite fun if you're used to it_. _Especially when you get to chase the chickens!_ _Or maybe, get chased by a goose!_ _Oh_,_ those were very fun times.._." She explained excitedly. Hiccup listened with full interest.

**T**hey kept on talking throughout the whole afternoon. Well, at least until they finished their lunch. At precisely 4.30 p.m., they both went back to their campuses to get some rest. Astrid was alone in her room. Her friends have gone out somewhere. Hiccup wasn't though. All three of them were there : Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuff. So Hiccup didn't felt bored. Actually, the boys were waiting for something that evening. Hiccup phoned his father; asking when his things will arrive. His father said "Be Patient. It'll get there soon." After that he hung up.

**A** cold, autumn breeze whispered through the University of California. Just a calm, cool evening. Astrid kept staring out her window. No, she's not staring at the boys next door ; But she was in her own world. Thinking.

**T**wo hours passed. The four boys scattered down the stairs, ran through the hallway and stood outside. And there they were. A black-red Ducati 848 EVO bike, with a black Semi-Acoustic LINDO electric guitar laid neatly on the motorcycle's seat.

"_Woah…"_ Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs' eyes automatically sparkled with wonder and amazement.

"Uh oh." Hiccup thought. "And the fangirling will start in 3… 2…"

"EEEEEK! What model is this? What's the engine power? This guitar is Perf-fect. What are the tunes board? The notes? SPILL IT" The boys exploded as they swarmed the bike and guitar. Examining everything and not leaving even a single millimeter untouched.

"Uh..um.." Hiccup stammered.

Meanwhile….

"WHOA…." Astrid gasped from her window. "He plays the guitar?!" She exclaimed. "That's the awesomest bike I've ever seen!" Without thinking much, she slam up the glass and yelled loudly –

"YO DRAGON BOY!" She waved.

Hiccup turned and waved back. "HEY!" He smiled.

The boys suddenly grins and waved too. Astrid was a bit surprised but she smiled.

"NICE BIKE!"

"Thanks!"

She showed him a 'thumb's up' before shutting her window again and walked away. Hiccup sighed and smiled at the window before turning back to his friends. "What?"

The boys just smirked.

"Ugh we're just friends! Nothing more than that!"

"Oh really?" Fishlegs muttered cheekily.

"Shut up." Hiccup mumbled back before grabbing his guitar and walked upstairs to their room. The three of them high fived each other and laughed.

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING**.

It was 10 a.m. Hiccup stood infront of a door that said, "MUSICAL MAGIC." He turned the knob, pushed the door open and walked in. It was a very large room. There was a grand piano by the window that had the view of a green meadow that is slowly turning brown in time. There were acoustic guitars hanging on the walls ; all arranged neatly. He saw a neat drum kit at the other end of the room. There were actually many more instruments in there than he could ever imagined.

Hiccup walked in, with his guitar slung on across his back. He whistled at the precious sight. He walked to the piano, examining every part of it. "Wow…" He looked at the notes stacked up on the music rack. It was the sheets of a song called "Talking To The Moon" by Bruno Mars. And surprisingly, that song was Hiccup's most favourite song ever! So, he pulled off his guitar and laid it against the window before he sat down on the bench and cracked his fingers. It has been ages since he last played anything. He takes a deep breath and looked at the sheets. His fingers slowly started pushing the keys one at a time, following the notes perfectly.

And Astrid, who accidently had been walking pass the building, heard the music. She made a turn and walked up a flight of stairs leading to a hallway. She kept on walking until she heard the music getting louder and louder. And wait! Now there's somebody singing. Astrid's legs immediately stopped. Wow. That voice. It's so.. gorgeous. And so familiar. She forced her legs to keep going, until they finally stopped again just by the door. Her eyes widened. Her breath stopped. Her jaw dropped. It's.. Its..

"_At night when the stars light up my room._

_I sit by myself,_

_Talking To The Moo-oo-oon… _

_Trying To Get To You-oo-oo…_

_In hopes you're on the other side, Talking to me too!_

_Or am I a fool,.. Who sits alone,_

_Talking To The Moon… Wo-oo-aoh.."_

Hiccup's voice echoed through the corridors. His fingers swiftly playing the cues perfectly. His voice was really something. It was soft and gentle like Justin Timberlake's, but also a bit rocky and smooth like Bruno Mars'. He had the type of voice every girl dreamed of hearing. (If you think about it. xD) He didn't realise that someone was watching him. At least not until that someone started clapping. He gasped, stopped, and turned. "Uh oh.." He thought.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review please! . Critics, Insults and Suggestions Welcome! Anyway, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW RACING CLIP? ASTRID. IS. AWESOME. OMG If you haven't seen it, head down to Berk's Grapevine. You'll find it there. :) Anyways, my mid year tests are just around the corner. (T3T) I'm afraid I can't update as soon as like now. It might be a bit late, but I'll try. :) Hope you guys are enjoying to where this story is leading so far. Loads of surprises are waiting for them. And I mean, A LOT. So keep reviewing and checking guys! :D THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! Oh and if you're wondering on how Hiccup's bike and guitar look like, check my twitter - /httydfanatic - Bye Now! :D 3 **

**11/ 5 / 14**

**So hey guys! Yes, I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm really really sorry! School is real pain**

**in the butt and my exams are this week! O.O BUT! DO NOT WORRY! MY HOLIDAYS ARE JUST AROUND THE CORNER and to make it up to you guys, I'll perhaps publish the next 3 chapters at once! Just so you know, **

**I haven't been on my laptop for almost a month now but dont worry, I'll update soon. This is my promise to you and, To my dear friend TOBY LEGENDARY, seriously, I LOVE U. thank you so much for supporting me and I'm doing fine, i think. Right then. **

**Miss A is out! See y'all in 2 weeks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NORMAL P.O.V**.

Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw the person standing at the door, clapping. "Astrid! A-Astrid! W-What are you doing here?" He quickly stood up feeling embarrassed as his cheeks turned into a light splash of pink. He scratched the back of his neck nervously when he saw her giggling.

"Oh, you know… walking around.. what about you?" She smirked at him.

"Oh um well, just..uh well.." He pointed to the piano, nervously smiling.

She giggled again. "You have an amazing voice."

"Thanks! I-I mean, what? No.. that was nothing…" He then mumbled something under his breath.

She started laughing a little at his awkwardness. Hiccup looked at the floor blushing lightly.

"Come on.." She said, walking out the door.

Hiccup nods, and grabbed his guitar. He looked at the room one more time before shutting the door. They both walked next to each other- one, blushing pink. The other one, sniggering quietly. They walked down the steps in complete silence. Not daring to talk. They stayed like that until Astrid's campus came in sight. Hiccup sighed in relief. "PHEW! Thank goodness we're finally there!" He whispered to himself in joy. But sheesh, He was still ashamed because his own partner had just witnessed him singing. It was a memory that will never creep out of his head.

Moments later, they waved goodbye to each other before heading their own ways. But before Hiccup could start walking, Astrid called out to him.

"Yo dragon boy!" Hiccup turned.

"Smile. You look weird when you're blushing." She grinned before waving and disappeared around the corner.

Hiccup finally smiled. She really is like a ray of sunlight in a storm of shadows. Always bringing joy to everyone who's in need of it. He sighed, and walked back to his campus. When he got into his room, he noticed it was empty. Maybe the boys have classes? Meh. He was too lazy to think about it. Hiccup settled down on his bed, with his guitar on the bed's footboard. He stared at his guitar. He did miss playing it. He even named it! "The Stormblade" As he calls it.

Astrid just really couldn't stop thinking about the voice she just heard. "WOW. His voice was.." Suddenly she heard it again. She quickly sat up and looked out the window. It's him! Playing his acoustic guitar. She focused on his lips, squinting her eyes a little. He was singing! She immediately swung up the window pane, leaning forward his window that was a few metres away.

Hiccup looked to his right- "What in the world..?" He puts down the guitar and walked over to the window. He opened the pane and shouted out at her, "What are you doing?"

"Are you singing again?" She raised her brow.

He immediately started blushing again. "N-No… Yes…"

She smirked. "Well, go on!" She sat down on her bed and crossed her arms over the open window.

"W-What?" He asked confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Sing! Go on!" She encouraged.

"Oh… okay then." He slowly walked to his bed again and grabbed his guitar. Hiccup sat in a comfy position and let out a few coughs to test his vocals. "Um.. Are you sure about this?"

"Positive! Now start singing! Or I'll die of boredness." She assured. He giggled.

"One, two, One two three!" He started playing.

Strumming and plucking the strings according to the tune skillfully, Hiccup started singing.

"_Give me love, Like her.. Cause' lately I've been waking up alone._

_Paint splattered tear drops on my shirt.. Told you I'd let them go._

_And that I'll fight my corner, Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood, Turns into alcohol.. No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a_ _little time__ to me, or burn this out. We'll play hide and seek, To turn this around._

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow!_

_My, My, My, My, oh Give Me Love!_

_My, My, My, My, oh Give Me Love!"_

Astrid listened in amazement. Wow! This boy really can sing. Maybe, he's not that big dumb jerk she thought he was after all… But then again, maybe he could. But still she kept listening.

Hiccup was just about to continue when all of a sudden the door swung open. He gasped, closed the window and quickly turned. "BOYS!"

"Mm-Hm. Where have you been?" Snotlout snapped.

"Wh-What?" Hiccup tried acting innocent.

"Don't expect us to be complete dimwits Guy. WE ARE LATE FOR THOSE MUSIC LESSONS!" Without waiting for a reply, Fishlegs grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged the poor lad straight out of the room.

"SHOOT! I forgot! I'm so sorry guys!" Hiccup apologized.

"Yeah.. you better be." Tuff answered.

* * *

Camicazi, Heather and Ruff just stared at the blushing girl infront of them. Astrid just looked at the floor, embarrassed. "GODS! Why did they have to appear right at that moment?!" Yelled Astrid's heart.

"So…? What were you doing just now?" Cami was the first to speak.

"Nothing!" Came the reply.

Now I bet most of you are wondering, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! Well, the story goes: As Hiccup was being dragged out of his room, Astrid was caught by the girls who had snuck in while she was listening to Hiccup singing. Only the gods know how embarrassed she felt at that moment. Astrid felt like she just wants to jump straight out of the window and disappear or something. But well, she couldn't. So after a few minutes of unanswered questions and blushing moments, this second finally came. Now continue.

"Oh really?" Ruff smirked. "You weren't doing anything?"

"Yes! UGH! Just leave me alone!" Astrid groaned and turned away.

The girls laughed. "Gurl.. You've got it hard!"

"I've got what hard?" Astrid's eyebrow raised.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH!" Heather barked, still sniggering.

"What?! No I don't! A-And even if I DO have a crush, who is it?" Astrid protested.

"Hiccup!" Said Ruff.

"Ooooooooooh!" All of a sudden, giggles and laughter could be heard all over the campus. Astrid's cheeks turned into a wild mix of red and pink. She was so mad! But also embarrassed. Thanks to her roomies, now all the girls in her campus knows about this little secret. THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING SNAILS!

Heather, Cami and Ruff were the loudest. They had tears streaming down their faces and an angry, Angry, ANGRY girl infront of them. The teasing lasted the whole evening, while the apologizing session by the whole campus girls went on through out the whole night. And finally at 12 A.M. sharp, Astrid could smile again. She made sure those girls will never speak of this again by threatening to tell the headmistress about most of the girls' drinking agendas. They all came to an agreement and the whole lot was quiet again by the time the clock struct 2 in the morning.

00

* * *

**Yo Dragon peaps! I'm baaaaaaaack! xD INDEPENDENCE IS OURS MY FELLOW MALAYSIANS. 3 WEEKS OF HOLIDAYS woot woot. Haha, anyway.**

**There ye go! Chapter 7. By far the 2****nd**** shortest chapter I've written and dear god, it feels so good to write again! I'm sorry for this short chapter, But I'll make sure the next one will be longer! :D we cool? AWESOME! Anyway, how are you all? I missed you guys so so much *^* **

**Don't forget to review! Ideas and opinions welcome!**

**~Miss A out~**


End file.
